herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Pierre Polnareff
Jean Pierre Polnareff (ジャン＝ピエール・ポルナレフ Jan Piēru Porunarefu) is a core ally in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He also occupies a key role in Part V: Vento Aureo. Polnareff goes with Jotaro and Joseph to avenge his sister, who was murdered by a man with two right hands. In Part V, he helps the allies in their quest to defeat the Boss. Style Polnareff is a man of above-average height and athletic or muscular build. With a receded hairline, he wears silvery hair that rises directly above his head, straight, to a height about half that of his head. He also wears earrings in the shape of jaggedly halved (broken) hearts. Powers Silver Chariot presents itself as a warrior in a silver armor, like a true knight. Polnareff's knighthood shows itself by the way he treats his friends: honor and loyalty. His Stand represents the Tarot Card "The Chariot", which symbolizes invasion and victory, and is entirelly based in close-combat terms. When Polnareff first appears he invades the Joestar group's space, challenging them in the middle of their conversation. Even though Polnareff is usually careless, he was shown capable of obtaining victory on his own, proving his worth by defeating his enemies alone in multiple occasions. The Chariot also can be interpreted as resolving a conflict within yourself and finding the necessary balance to accomplish your ambitions, represented by Polnareff's lack of balance with his emotions while trying to avenge his sister. Biography History Polnareff was born with his Stand, though does not realize it until some time later. His mother died when he was still young, leaving him a very lonely kid. This aggravated when, three years before events of Part 3, his sister was ambushed, raped, and murdered by J. Geil, sparking Polnareff's desire for revenge. Subsequently, Polnareff trains constantly with his Stand to avenge his sister and kill J. Gail. His Stand powers attracted Dio, who lured him with Jonathan's Stand and brainwashed him afterward. Part III: Stardust Crusaders Under Dio's influence, Polnareff attacked the Joestar party in Hong Kong. He was confronted by Avdol and defeated after some difficulty. While Polnareff conceded his defeat, Jotaro sensed Dio's cells in the man's forehead and removed the implant. Afterwards, Polnareff joined the Joestar group in their quest to destroy Dio, with his ultimate goal being to find his sister's murderer. During the journey Polnareff careless, falling victim to his enemies multiple times. In one of these moments he was attacked by Devo, but managed to take care of the enemy. He got his shot at J. Gail, his sister's murderer, and successfully avenged her death. Unfortunately, during the battle with J. Gail and his partner Hol Horse, Avdol was seemingly killed, saving Polnareff's life. Avdol's death weighed very heavily on him. At one point, Polnareff became attracted to Nena, believing her to be a woman tricked by Hol Horse, until Joseph managed to defeat her Stand. Polnareff almost crashes his car when decieved by ZZ. He becomes friends with Enya Geil, unaware that she was pretending to be friendly to avenge her son J. Geil, until she attacked him with Justice. Polnareff was of great help against Steely Dan, helping Kakyoin into freeing Joseph of The Lovers control. Polnareff was later almost killed by Mannish Boy's Death 13, but was saved by Kakyoin at the last moment. He also was tricked by Cameo's Stand Judgment into wishing for his sister Sherry and Avdol back to life. These clones attacked Polnareff as clay golems, but the real Avdol reappeared and saved him, having survived Hol Horse's attack after all. After the defeat of Midler, he, as a womanizer, decides to take a look at her, but laments after noticing that her teeth were knocked out After Jotaro defeats Dio, Polnareff says farewell to the Joestar family. Part V: Vento Aureo Polnareff battles against Diavolo, the main antagonist of Part V, however loses his both legs and his eyes. Gallery Silver_chariot.jpg|Silver Chariot Tumblr o7i7vh6NTD1sfay15o3 500.gif nj.png Jean-Pierre Polnareff and Silver Chariot in the OVA.png|Jean-Pierre Polnareff and Silver Chariot in the OVA Polnareff go back home.png Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Serious Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Rogues Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Successful Category:Comic Relief Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:Tragic